1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction of a doll that permits the doll to take on a plurality of different characters by conversion of the doll from one character to another and more particularly to a costume construction for the conversion of one costumed character to another type of costumed character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of puppets, dolls and the like it is well known to interchange the face portion of a doll or puppet to provide a multiple of characters, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,049; 3,106,041; and 3,419,993. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,041 discloses a wide variety of face masks formed of a flexible resilient material which, when applied to the basic face configuration, remains on a puppet head because of the close fit and frictional engagement therebetween. It is also known that the gripping of the face mask with the puppet head can be improved by having the sides of the mask terminate in front of the ears on the sides of the head. Also, pins can be used for holding the mask on the head, as well as an elastic string.
To facilitate the change of expression in the face of a doll, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,049 to provide a toy in the form of a doll with a head having a countersunk face side, leaving a margin for receiving a convex face plate which is printed or photographed with an image of a human face or, in the case of animals, an animal face. Spring strips on the front portion of the head engage a mask. With this arrangement a number of masks are provided to simulate a crying, laughing, or serious child.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,993, a basic figure is provided and individual body parts are used as accessories to construct various types of ethnic features for a doll, including facial features.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,178 discloses a doll having one fixed or permanent face and then superimposed on the fixed face are removable faces. The removable faces are connected to the fixed face. All the faces may be superimposed on one another with only the face being exposed while the remaining faces are out of sight when not in use. The faces are connected at the neck portion of the doll and are turned down and hidden under the clothing of the doll when not in use. A band-type device is provided to hold the desired face in position. When a facial expression is to be changed, a pin is removed so that the unwanted faces can be folded down and arranged under the dress of the doll out of sight. The face to be used is extended over the head of the doll and pinned in place.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,419; 4,639,233; 4,734,075; and 4,842,565 all disclose dolls in which the character of the doll is changed by turning or reversing the doll inside out. With this construction, a single doll can be converted to different types of characters, as for example, converting between a babydoll figure and an animal figure. With this type of convertible doll construction, a hollow interior is provided, and the doll is turned upside down in order to effect the change from one configuration to another.
While it is well known to construct a doll to facilitate the conversion of the doll in either dress or facial expression from one character to another, there is need to provide means for incorporating within the doll construction a disguise that facilitates the change in not only the facial expression of the doll but the character of the clothing and dress of the doll. In child's play the concept of role playing is intriguing and to accommodate the conversion from one character to another it is important that the disguise of the doll convey one character while the features of another character are not revealed. The known concepts of overlying a mask on a doll's face to convert the doll from one character to another requires complex connections of the mask to the doll's face, which connections are not easily made by a child, and in many cases, involve fastening devices that become displaced or are difficult for a child to utilize.
Therefore there is need for a doll construction or costume that facilitates efficient conversion of a doll or costume from one character to another by which the facial expression of the doll or expression of the costume may be changed without the requirement of elaborate connecting means to be used in the conversion from one character to another.